<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born To Make You Happy by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476851">Born To Make You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea'>Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Baggage, F/M, Longing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome gets some time to think on her thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born To Make You Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Britney Spears’ Born To Make You Happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome was sprawled out on her stomach across her bed, her feet dangling off the edge, her journal lying in front of her. She laid with her chin on her hand and a pen in her other chewing on the back of the pen. A calming silence surrounding her, her family had gone out earlier that day leaving her to be alone in her thoughts. Thoughts of what she had been through played across her mind, an image of Sesshoumaru echoing through her head.</p><p>They had been through so much together, starting out as enemies, and then becoming friends. And not long after, lovers. She curled around a pillow sighing, she didn’t know what went wrong; the love between them, had felt so strong. Things started out so good, and then one day it suddenly fell apart. Looking out her window, she could almost see his picture in the night sky. She wished that he was here with her; sliding out of the bed she descended the stairs. Glancing around the silent house her mind drifted over her dreams, she had believed it would always be the two of them. She knew deep inside that if he was there right now, they would be able to make things right.</p><p>The phone ringing caught her attention, but she let the answering machine kicked in. It was Yuki wanting to know if she would come hang out. She shook her head, she had been such a fool since he was absence, and she had distance herself from her friends. Seeing them with their boyfriends was hard on her, knowing that she had once had that. She would rather give up on love then carry on without him. She swallowed as a tear fell down her cheek, shaking her head she headed out to the shrine gardens.</p><p>Brushing her fingers across the delicate petals of a forget-me-not, she leaned down inhaling the sweet fragrance. Her eyes softened as she knelt next to it, “…Sesshoumaru…I would do and give up anything, even my entire world, if I could just be your girl again.”</p><p>Kagome knew that they were meant to be together, she didn’t know how to live without his love. She would do anything and everything that she could to show him how much she cared about him. She would wait for however long it took, “just call my name and I will prove that I was born to make you happy.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>